


and that's all that mattered

by summerdayghost



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her wedding day was nothing like she pictured it would be as a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that's all that mattered

When Babs was a little girl she used to imagine her wedding every chance she got as little girls often do. Imagining things was always a fun game, and a wedding was an easy enough scenario to come up with. Weddings were incredibly varied events, yet they were all similar so she could customize it as much as she wanted while still being able to follow a script.

When she was ten years old she stopped imagining her wedding after she realized that there was no way her real big day would be like that. There was no way it would measure up.

The wedding would be a June wedding held on the beach. It would be so sunny that everyone would just have to smile and laugh all day. Gotham would rejoice for sure.

(When she was that little she didn't realize that Gotham didn't have a beach, sunshine, or laughter.)

The dress would extravagant. It would be a pure white silk sleeveless dress that had a giant hoop skit with rhinestones sown all into it so it would sparkle in the sunlight.

(When she was that little she didn't have a grasp on exactly how expensive things were quite yet.)

Her father would walk her down the isle futilely concealing tears. He was going to be giving away his baby girl after all. His suit would be perfectly tailored and look snazzy on him, but that never seemed to change much about his attitude. He would choke as he said that he gave her up, and Babs would have to give him a real nice hug before the ceremony could go on. He would need it.

Her mother would be in the front row dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. The tears weren't of grief but of joy. She would be sitting up straight with her legs crossed at the knee. The dress her mother would wear would be peach colored and ruffled. Barbara Kean Gordon would look classy as always.

Her brother would be in the seat next to her mother. James would be dressed similarly to his father. He was there to give Babs a thumbs up when she felt nervous. That is just what big brothers do. If they didn't do stuff like that then they would be useless.

The identity of the maid of honor changed every few days to incorporate whomever her closest friend was at the time. No matter who the girl was she would wear a green dress that was sorta nice, but no where near the caliber of her own. Pretty enough so that the girl would be satisfied, but hideous enough that Babs would have no doubt that all eyes would be on her. The disgusting shade green wouldn't even be questionable because it was a beach wedding.

The groom would be… well Babs never imagined the specifics of the groom. She knew she would have one because it was a wedding and weddings required two people after all. She also knew he would be awesome because if he wasn't then she wouldn't be marrying him in the first place.

What she had imagined wasn't even close to what her actual wedding day would be like. It was almost the exact opposite really.

The wedding took place on a cold December night inside a church. Babs wasn't religious in the slightest nor was her fiancée, but their close friend Helena insisted. Besides when they saw the magnificent stained glass windows they were sold. It was a beautiful place and that's all that mattered.

The dress was nothing fancy. It was white and it reached her knees with a few ruffles here and there. Sarah helped her find it at a thrift store. It looked nice on her and that's all that mattered.

When she was young she certainly never imagined being in a wheelchair at any point in her life, let alone her wedding. Instead of being walked down the isle she was pushed. She still was escorted down the isle though and that's all that mattered.

Her father was the one to push her down the isle, but he wasn't in tears. No, no, no. Quite the opposite actually. He was all smiles. His little girl was getting married to someone he could trust. Someone he liked. He couldn't wait for her to become a part of the family. Babs would be happy with with this person and that's all that mattered.

Barbara Kean Gordon couldn't make it to the ceremony on account of being long dead. Sarah Essen sat in the seat Babs had imagined for her biological mother instead. Sarah wore a blue pan suit and she had a stone cold expression. Babs knew she was happy deep down, but just didn't like expressing it. A motherly figure was sitting in that seat and that's all that matted.

The seat next to Sarah was empty. James Gordon Junior was a no show. He was probably too busy ripping people to shreds… or he simply never got the invitation. Babs was told by several people including her father and her fiancée not invite him in the first place, but she couldn't help herself. At the end of the day he was still her big brother. Babs had at least kept the seat open for him and that's all that mattered.

Helena was the maid of honor. She wore a sexy purple dress of her own choosing. Quite a few eyes would be on Helena, but Babs didn't care about attention anymore. Her best friend was going to be by her side on her wedding day and that's all that mattered.

Babs did not have a groom. She had a beautiful bride instead. Dinah was always beautiful, but today she was stunning in curve hugging long dress. Her hair had been curled and styled perfectly and her makeup was flawless. Even prettier than her body was her soul and her smile. Babs knew she would never a have a cold night again if Dinah was at her side. Dinah's laugh and love would always be enough to warm her up. Babs was marrying her soulmate and that's all that mattered.

The wedding was nothing like Babs pictured when she was a little girl.

Somehow… it was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it was still okay to write. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading.


End file.
